Paren el mundo ¡Estoy embarazada!
by Kimera225
Summary: Una chica como cualquier otra descubre algo que le dara un giro de 180 a su vida y a quienes le rodean, aunque no tiene ni la mas minima, remota idea de cuanto, pero... ¿Quien es ella? y mejor pregunta aun ¿Quien es el padre?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la fantástica y maravillosa J.K. Rowlling, sin embargo, la historia y trama son 100 mías.

Notas: Si en algún momento, esta historia llega a parecerse a alguna otra, mis disculpas, pero me a salido a mi de mi cabeza en el transcurso de la semana.

**Paren el mundo ¡Estoy embarazada!**

_Un desliz fue lo justo y necesario, pero... ¿Realmente fue tan solo eso o hubo algo más escondido?_

Capitulo 1

Comenzaba a despuntar el sol de la bella ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra; iniciaba un hermoso y nuevo día de primavera donde gran parte de la población no tiene que ir a trabajar o estudiar en las escuelas, siendo un sábado perfecto para disfrutar, y porque no, también holgazanear un poco.

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento en el corazón de esta ciudad, una joven de unos 22 años se revolvía entre las cobijas de su cama, negándose a levantarse todavía pese a estar ya algo despierta, pero desistió de poder volver a los brazos de Morfeo luego de unos minutos de estar tumbada en la cama.

Lentamente puso sus blancos pies sobre él frió piso de su habitación, cosa que pareció despertarla y con un ultimo bostezo se levanto de la cama. Se froto los ojos y tomo un objeto alargado que reposaba en la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara, la agito un poco a desgana y la cama en cuestión de segundos se encontraba total y perfectamente hecha.

Se disponía a volver a hacer uso de su varita, cuando de repente se vio aquejada por un mareo que la obligo a apoyarse en la pared y su otra mano se dirigía a reposar en su frente e intentaba que sus piernas no se doblaran. Enfoco la vista y logro separarse de la pared que le sostenía.

- "No vuelvo a comer tantas grageas Bertie Bott antes de dormir" – sé dijo a sí misma ligeramente divertida en medio del silencio de su departamento, para segundos después salir disparada al baño, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.  
Varias arcadas después y con un estomago vació, la chica salía del baño con un ligero tono amarillento en su rostro.

Con varita en mano, avanzo a otra habitación del departamento que la hacia de estudio y biblioteca y tomo un pequeño frasco de contenido violeta de un armario que allí había y se dirige a la cocina del departamento.

-'Tal vez, solo tal vez' – piensa mientras apoya su espalda contra una pared cercana – 'pueda tomar un poco de café'

Finalmente llega a la cocina y tan solo ver en la barra la cafetera, opta por sentarse; gracias a otra arcada que, afortunadamente no paso a mayores.  
Deposita la varita delicadamente sobre la mesa y se sienta en una silla frente a esta, con el pequeño frasco todavía fuertemente agarrado en su mano izquierda. Lo pone a la altura de sus ojos y lo mira con resignación, antes de quitar el corcho y tomarse su contenido de un solo trago con un mohín de desagrado.

-"Argh¿Es que no se les puede poner sabor a estas cosas?"- se levanta de la mesa, sintiendo de inmediato los efectos de la poción y se acerca a la barra de la cocina; toma la cafetera y se dispone a servirse una taza de café.

En eso estaba, cuando se oyen unos pequeños golpes en la ventana, se acerca para correr las cortinas color durazno descubre una lechuza parda cargando con un ejemplar del Profeta sabatino. Abre la ventana y el ave entra y se posa en la mesa liberando su carga y estirando su patita, donde se ve una pequeña bolsa de cuero; en espera de su pago. Una vez que se le da el dinero, se aleja volando por donde vino hasta no ser mas que una pequeña mota en el cielo.

Se sienta en la mesa con el Profeta abierto enfrente suyo y con la taza de humeante café en su mano derecha.

Desde la caída de Lord Voldemort ante Harry Potter, las cosas eran muy tranquilas en el mundo mágico… bueno, exceptuando al cuerpo de Aurores; aun quedaban sueltos muchos de seguidores de este que continuaban intentando sembrar el terror en el mundo mágico ¡Y vaya que todavía eran capaces!  
Eso sin contar que existían algunos lo suficientemente fuertes y/o estupidos que intentaban alzarse a sí mismos como el siguiente Señor Oscuro.  
Ver para creer...

Ojeo el periódico... –"Así que será el lunes... "- murmuro entre dientes al ver la fotografía que ocupaba casi toda la portada, claramente en ella se distinguía a una mujer de porte erguido y sonrisa presuntuosa, que se movía altanera.

Una suerte que ocuparan la misma fotografía de 9 años atrás, cuando se fugó de Azkaban. Seria muy... impactante que emplearan una fotografía vigente. En esa mujer ya no había porte, belleza, altanería o... cordura.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar su rostro... Bellatrix Lestrange ahora no era mas que un eco, un fantasma, un cadáver reseco de lo que fue una vez una hermosa mujer. No, la caída de Voldemort se llevo una considerable parte de ella, y en esa parte se fue su juicio... continuaba siendo una asesina a sangre fría, sin piedad, amante de la tortura, astuta; pero si a le sumamos la sed de venganza y el que no tiene nada que perder...

La joven suspiro... había pasado ya casi un mes desde que fuese atrapada y finalmente comenzaría su juicio, el cual había tenido que posponerse ya que no pasaba un día sin que algo nuevo apareciera en la lista de atrocidades cometidas durante la 1° y 2° guerra.  
–'Nota mental: evitar la sala del Wizengamot el lunes'- se dijo a si misma mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Hojeo el periódico por largos minutos y finalmente lo cerró, no había nada mas que llamase su atención y tomo un nuevo sorbo a su café a la par que alargaba su brazo hacia el frutero en mitad de la mesa para tomar una manzana con toda intención de comer para calmar su apetito, pero en eso se quedo, ya que una nueva lechuza; esta vez de color rojizo, hizo su aparición y dejo sobre el periódico un sobre lacrado con un sello de una varita cruzada con un hueso.

Ella tomo el sobre entre sus manos, sin saber que lo que contenía iba a cambiar por completo su vida.

Lo abrió con tranquilidad, tenia esperando esa carta desde un par de días atrás, ya que se había sometido a un examen de rutina y siempre le enviaban los resultados vía lechuza. Comenzó a leerla, pero conforme avanzaba su lectura poco a poco, fue perdiendo el color en su rostro, su mano aflojo el agarre sobre la taza y esta se quedo flotando en el aire.

Soltó la carta mas pálida que el papel e instintivamente poso sus manos sobre su vientre.  
No había error, ahí escrito en tinta negra:

**_ "_****_...nos complace informarle que los resultados de su prueba de embarazo fueron positivos y..." _**

* * *

Ejem... primero que nada pido una disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero ya estaba dandole forma al capitulo 5 cuando me di cuenta de que los otros 4 capitulos no me encantaron y no eran precisamente lo que queria. Tipico que te preguntas ¡¿Yo escribi esto?! Asi que aqui estoy otra vez, reescribiendolo todo. n.n 

Debo admitir que algo bueno salio de todo esto, ya se quienes seran los protagonistas y algunas cosillas que sucederan en el transcurso del fic, aunque todavia no tengo en claro que hare con Ginny (la idea de hacerla la mala del cuento es muuy tentadora) o en que punto se enterara el futuro padre de que va a ser papa (notese que he dicho el PADRE, ustedes tendran la exclusiva de quien es primero, eso ya lo tengo bien preparado muajaja); asi que ya saben, sugerencias, vociferadores, criticas, ideas, desvarios, felicitaciones y un largo etcetera, son recibidas con gusto con el ya tan conocido y popular botoncito ubicado en la parte izquierda inferior de la pantalla.

Y dado que no me gusta extenderme con estas cosas, ahi lo dejo, nos leemos pronto!!

**_Sele-chan_**


End file.
